You Were Mine
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Damon and Rebekah. Something happens and life's course changes. Rebekah adapts to it and so does Damon. Or does he? All Human. No vampires or werewolves.


The first time I met him was a complete disaster. I just graduated from High School and I just left my friend Caroline's house. She had an after party and just our close friends were invited. It was me, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Hayley, and Katherine. No one really cared for Elena's twin but we felt it would be nice to invite her over. I was feeling rather depressed because it seemed everyone was in a relationship but me. Caroline had my older brother Klaus. Bonnie had Elena's little brother Jeremy. Elena of course had Stefan. Matt had a girl named Mariah. Elijah had Katherine. Tyler had Hayley. God only knows why he loved her. Even my little brother Kol had someone named Rose. So I decided to call it a night and walked over to the Grill for just a Diet Coca-Cola. That was when I saw him. A gorgeous and handsome man sitting alone at the bar drinking what seemed to be a glass of Bourbon. I decided to be brave and sit beside him. Instead of ordering what I was going to earlier, I decided to order something a little more provocative. I guess my fake I.D. Will have to go into use tonight. After ordering my drink, he turned to me and smiled a smile that made me weak in the knees.

"A girl that can drink? Hmm? I might have to take you home tonight with me." Something in his voice was telling me he was not kidding around. So I decided to be just as flirtatious.

"What makes you think I would let you? And I wonder how many women before me that charmed worked for. Sorry to disappoint you, sir, but I am going to have to say no." I smiled the same smug smile he gave me and I downed my drink in one shot. God that burned my throat but I played it off well. "Another one please."

"Oh come on. At least give me your name." I looked at him and smiled.

"When you earn the right to know my name, you can have it. What's your name?" He laughed a beautiful laugh and looked at me with what looked to be an amused look.

"Now now..." I gave him a look before he finished. "Damon. Damon Salvatore." I gasped. Could it be? Could it be that I am flirting with the famous older brother of Stefan Salvatore. The Stefan Salvatore that happens to be on of my best friends?

"You're..." I could not get it out right away. "You're Stefan's older brother?" He smirked.

"That's right. Damon Giuseppe Salvatore at your service." I blinked and looked away blushing. Stefan always talked about his notorious man-eater ways. He was known as the town's man slut. I had to leave. There was no way I was getting caught up in this bad boy's path. I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm and spun me around. "You're not seriously thinking of making me pay your bill are you?" I blushed even harder and went to get a ten out of my purse. He started chuckling and I turned around to see what was so funny. "Don't sweat it, Blondie. I got it." The way he said Blondie made my blood boil.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Barbie. Again. You understand me? And I can pay my own bill as a matter of fact." I slammed the ten down on the counter and walked away with what seemed smoke coming out of my ears. As I went outside, I realized something. I'm always being the good girl. Why not be something I have never been before? So with my mind set, I walked back inside and strutted up to Damon and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. He followed soon after his shock was over and we ended up in the back of his car.

A few weeks passed and I was starting to feel very sick all the time over everything. I could not even eat my favorite foods in fear I would throw it all up. I was at a sleepover with Caroline and Bonnie when Caroline suggested something I never gave thought to.

"Rebekah?"

"Yes, Caroline?" She hesitated but I gave her a small smile and she continued.

"Do you think that, maybe, just maybe you could be pregnant?" I stopped painting my toenails and looked at her with utter horror on my face. Pregnant? Oh God! I am pregnant with Damon Salvatore's child. There was no other explanation for the changes my body has been going through lately. I felt tears come to my eyes and I looked over at Bonnie and she knew from my expression that it was true.

"We don't know for sure yet Rebekah. Let's go to the drugstore and get a test. My Grams always tells me never assume anything. It makes an ass out of me and..."

"Bonnie!"

"What?"

"This is no joking matter. Be serious about this okay?"

"I am being serious Caroline. I am just trying to lighten the mood in the room. Honestly, you can cut the tension with a knife." I smiled at Bonnie. This is why I love her. She is always trying to make me feel better. Even if what she says half the time to cheer me up is, well honestly, stupid.

"It is okay Caroline. Bonnie was just trying to help. Now how about that pregnancy test?" They both nodded their heads and we headed out.

**-A Few Days Later-**

I knocked on Stefan's door repeatedly. I was nervous and my nerves were shot. I went to the doctor two days ago to run some blood tests and it was proved I was five weeks along. Pregnant at 18? This was not how my life was suppose to turn out. Just then Stefan opened the door and removed me from my thoughts.

"Hi Rebekah. Mom and I were just making cookies. Want to help?" Stefan making cookies? Now that is something I have to see.

"So broody Stefan, my friend, is making cookies with his mom. Never thought I'd live to see the day." He started laughing and I could not help but join in. But my laugh was not like it always was and he looked at me puzzled.

"So what's going on Beks?" I broke down when he asked me and he held me and tried to soothe my cries. "Mom!"

"Yes honey!?"

"I am going to go upstairs with Rebekah and talk. Just talk okay!?"

"Okay dear." I loved his mom Elizabeth. She was the exact opposite of my mother Esther.

We both sat on his bed and he turned to me and held my hands. "What happened?"

"I found out I am pregnant Stefan." I started to cry even harder. "I made a mistake Stefan. A huge, giant, unforgivable mistake." He wiped my tears away gently and smiled. "Why are you smiling Stefan?"

"Because Beks. You're pregnant. I'm gonna be an Uncle." He had no idea how right he was on that one. Literally. "And nothing you do is unforgivable. Remember that Beks." I pulled away from him and began pacing the floor. Might as well come out and say it.

"I am pregnant with your brother's child!" Oops. Did not mean to scream it at all. All of a sudden I could hear a pan drop from downstairs and running coming from what I presume to be Damon's bedroom. Stefan's door from his room was slammed open suddenly and there stood a fuming Elizabeth Salvatore and a one pissed off Damon. Oh great. What have I just done?


End file.
